These Kids Aren't Alright
by Daniel Ocean
Summary: All of them, dead so young. A short song fic to the Offspring song. The revised version.


These Kids Aren't Alright Daniel Ocean I don't own Gundam. Or this Offspring song. Listening to it too much as soon as I got a CD burned with this song on it resulted in this fic.  
  
//When we were young the future was so bright The old neighborhood was so alive And every kid on the whole damn street Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
Now the neighborhood is cracked and torn The kids are grown up but their lives are worn How can one little street Swallow so many lives//  
  
Relena had a pile of paperwork to one side of her and a cup of drink to her right. And not coffee. The only thing that was dragging her through some of these nights was found in a bottle or a vial.  
  
She took another gulp of the hard liquor. Her head bobbed a little bit. "You and I are going places, Jack." Leaning back, she tried to lay her head on the wall, but she had too far to go and fell, hard. She didn't seem to notice for a second, until she discovered that the back of her head pounded. She reached back and her hand back had blood on it. "No problem. Just needs a solution." She stared at the blood a minute longer.  
  
A face transmuted from the blood swirls. "You little druggie," he snarled. "Look at you. The world depends on you and you're here loading up on whatever your cash can get you."  
  
"Why must you be so mean to me, Heero?" Relena felt tears flood her eyes. "Didn't you think you tortured me enough by dying?"  
  
"Eleven billion people look up to you and you're loading up. Some life you picked."  
  
It wasn't fair. She had wanted to see the world when she grew up, just explore the four corners of the Earth. Seeing some colonies wouldn't hurt either. Now she had to look over the peace won. She had the whole world to protect, tirelessly.no rest..  
  
It was nice, peace was. No war, no hostility. And no more Gundams. No more Gundam pilots, on that subject.  
  
//Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for "used to be" Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams//  
  
Heero and her had been going out for a little while after the war, doing a bit of traveling and taking some of the load from her. Then he was killed- or he killed himself, really. He could not take having to deal with having done away with so many lives.  
  
The Preventers had a lot of her post-war friends. It also had many, many outdated and under maintained spacecraft. No one knew the second before Une, Wufei, Trowa and Sally all went when a two-dollar valve broke and all of the oxygen leaked from their tanks, killing them slowly.  
  
Hilde and Duo had been a fun couple. They got married as they bungee- jumped from a bridge over a Louisiana bayou. The cord was not as strong as it looked, though.  
  
Yeah, and Dorothy had been fun in a different sense-driving. She would veer about the freeway to look for a way to get from point A to point B faster. She paid for that one freezing cold day on the German autobahn, though. She was living a little while longer, to suffer. Mercifully, her passenger was killed instantly-Quatre Winner.  
  
//Jamie had a chance, well she really did Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids Mark still lives at home 'cause he's got no job He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot  
  
Jay committed suicide Brandon OD'd and died What the hell is going on The cruelest dream, reality//  
  
"Listen to me, onna." Heero's voice raised in pitch a bit, but still remained eerily unemotional "You made me die. Your peace left no place for me to live."  
  
"It's not true. I love you and I would never _ever_ hurt you for a trillion dollars."  
  
"You sure? That buys a lot of drugs."  
  
She pitched face-first into the stack of paperwork. "Shut the hell up! Do you think I am _glad_ that I am like this?" It was all she could do to keep her mind off of responsibility, a chemical connection to when she got everything and had to give nothing. No work, no time, no life. "No life.." She groaned from all the alcohol going to her head. "What is the point of living on?" She got up and opened up her sixth-story window.  
  
//Chances thrown Nothing's free Longing for "used to be" Still it's hard Hard to see Fragile lives, shattered dreams//  
  
Dorothy's head hurt like hell, but she figured that she might as well be lucky to be alive. Doing 120 on a slick road was something she would have to stop doing. Another thing she would have to stop doing is carrying all of her credit cards at once-they melted when her car caught on fire. "Oh, well. Miss Relena could pay the bill, I guess, for as long my credit's out of commission." A nurse came on in. "Message." She handed her a telegram. "Oh." She opened the Western Union envelope and looked at the message inside. Halfway down she crumpled it all up and threw it down on her bed, with her hands. "How could she ever think she was alone?" she choked. "She has the whole world to protect!" 


End file.
